1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotatable connector that electrically connects wires together.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional rotating connector includes a first rotating part, a second rotating part, and a control unit for controlling the second rotating part to rotate relative to the first rotating part. The control unit is electrically connected to the two rotating parts with wires. However, when the second rotating part rotates relative to the first rotating part, the wires can be easily broken if twisted. Thus, the rotating connector is inconvenient in use.